swtorfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
The Black Talon
Чёрный Коготь ( ) — первая имперская горячая точка (первая республиканская горячая точка «The Esseles»). Задание рассчитано на двух персонажей 7 – 10 уровня. У этой горячей точки есть сложный режим, рассчитанный на 50 уровень игроков. Следующая горячая точка – станция «Молот» Этапы задания и противники 1. Поговорите с лейтенантом Сайлас Лейтенант сообщает, что вас дожидается какой-то дроид 2. Поговорите с NR-02 в приёмной. Дроид оказывается посланником гранд-моффа Килрана, командующего 5 флота империи. Он сообщает, что республика нарушила границы и выкрала человека. Мофф приказывает вам перехватить судно «Звезда Брентаала», на котором находится пассажир, обладающий большой ценностью. Это переметнувшийся генерал, которых знает многие военные тайны. К несчастью, капитан Орзик отказывается лететь на перехват и заблокировал мостик. Во время диалога откроется запись кодекса Гранд-мофф Килран 3. Поговорите с имперским лейтенантом. Лейтенант ссылается на приказ капитана и отказывается вас пропускать. Придётся его убить. * * 4. Поговорите с NR-02 на мостике * Охранник «Чёрного когтя» | 10 | Powershot | 365 HP * Дроид безопасности «Чёрного когтя» | 10 | Demo Trooper | 405 HP В разговоре с капитаном вам придётся решить его судьбу - это повлияет на дальнейший ход задания. 5а. (Капитан мёртв) Уничтожьте дроида А. Объект знания: компьютер «Чёрного когтя». Открывает запись кодекса Транспорт класса «залог». 5б. (Капитан жив) Уничтожьте сержанта Борана и его отряд *: Большой сундук * S1-M0 «Док Саймон» | 10 | Сильный | Medic | 2090 HP * Капрал Хаттак | 10 | Сильный | Mele | 2150 HP * Сержант Боран | 10 | Сильный | Босс | 5150 HP * Рядовой «прицел» Кимос | 10 | Сильный | Sniper | 2150 HP 5б. Бонус: уничтожьте абордажную команду республики (40) * Республиканский солдат | 10 | Rifle Grenadier | 405 HP * Республиканский разведчик | 10 | Burstfire | 365 HP * Республиканский авангард | 10 | Сильный | Vanguard | 1195 HP 6. Вернитесь к NR-02 на мостик 7. Высадитесь на «Звезду Брентаала» Б. Вендор: Ремонтный дроид 8. Свяжитесь с «Чёрным когтем» через голотерминал В-1. Уничтожьте силы республики (25) * Защитник «Звезды Брентаала» | 10 | Scout | 365 HP * Медик «Звезды Брентаала» | 10 | Medic | 380 HP * Специалист «Звезды Брентаала» | 10 | Skinner | 380 HP * Пехотинец «Звезды Брентаала» | 10 | Demo Trooper | 405 HP * Капрал «Звезды Брентаала» | 10 | Сильный | Harbinger | 1090 HP * GXR-7 «Хранитель» | 10 | Элитный | Shokbot | 2645 HP * Начальник охраны «Звезды Брентаала» | 10 | Элитный | Foot Soldier | 2510 HP В-2. Уничтожьте силы республики (25) 9. Доберитесь до палубы двигателей Г. Коммандер Гулил | 10 | Чемпион, босс | Republic War Veteran | 9850 HP 10. Доберитесь до спасательных капсул В-3. Уничтожьте силовые консоли на платформах со снаряжением В-4. Уничтожьте дроида * Командный дроид GXR-7 | 10 | Чемпион, босс | Republic Defender | 8824 HP 11. Победите Ядиру Бан * Падаван Ядира Бан | 10 | Чемпион, босс | Jedi Padavan | 10 260 HP 12. Поговорите с генералом Д. Объект знания: компьютер «Звезды Брентаала». Открывает запись кодекса Корветт класса «Транта» Генерала можно убить, а можно взять в плен. 13. Свяжитесь с «Чёрным когтем через голотерминал На борту «Когтя» что-то происходит. Дроид просит вас срочно вернуться. 14. Вернитесь на «Чёрный коготь». 14а. (Если капитан убит) Как сообщает дроид, одна часть команды напала на другую, Лейтенант Сайлас мертва. Во время диалога вы получите титул «Безжалостный». 14б. (Если капитан жив) Капитан приветствует вас на мостике. Во время разговора вы получите титул «Верный» После доклада гранд-моффу вы продолжаете полёт на Дромунд Каас или возвращаетесь на флот. Противники сложного уровня * Имперский лейтенант | 50 | Элитный | Imperial lieutenant | 24 751 HP * Десантник «Чёрного когтя» | 50 | Сильный | Gunner | 10 755 HP * Охранник «Чёрного когтя» | 50 | Powershot | 3786 HP * Дроид безопасности «Чёрного когтя» | 50 | Demo Trooper | 4241 HP * S1-M0 «Док Саймон» | 50 | Элитный | Medic | 37 678 HP * Капрал Хаттак | 50 | Элитный | Mele | 37 678 HP * Сержант Боран | 50 | Элитный | Босс | 38 448 HP * Рядовой «прицел» Кимос | 50 | Элитный | Sniper | 37 678 HP * Республиканский солдат | 50 | Rifle Grenadier | 4241 HP * Республиканский разведчик | 50 | Burstfire | 3786 HP * Республиканский авангард | 50 | Сильный | Vanguard | 12 356 HP * Защитник «Звезды Брентаала» | 50 | Scout | 3786 HP * Медик «Звезды Брентаала» | 50 | Medic | 3986 HP * Специалист «Звезды Брентаала» | 50 | Skinner | 3986 HP * Пехотинец «Звезды Брентаала» | 50 | Demo Trooper | 4241 HP * Капрал «Звезды Брентаала» | 50 | Сильный | Harbinger | 11 341 HP * GXR-7 «Хранитель» | 50 | Элитный | Shokbot | 27 501 HP * Начальник охраны «Звезды Брентаала» | 10 | Элитный | Foot Soldier | 2510 HP * Коммандер Гулил | 50 | Чемпион, босс | Republic War Veteran | 174 543 HP * Командный дроид GXR-7 | 50 | Чемпион, босс | Republic Defender | 176 698 HP * Падаван Ядира Бан | 50 | Чемпион, босс | Jedi Padavan | 118 517 HP Доход Обычный режим * Снаряжение «Чёрного когтя» - рейтинг 32 * Сложный режим * Снаряжение «Чёрной дыры» - рейтинг 146 * * Достижения Обычный режим Видео Галерея File:Killcaptain.jpg|The Sith Warrior chooses to kill the captain. File:Space.jpg|The Black Talon emerges from hyperspace near a republic warship which fires and sends boarding craft toward it. File:Battle.jpg|The Transport Pod breaches the hull of the ship dropping off Republic Troopers starting the battle. File:Engineer.jpg|An Engineer sending a distress signal requiring emergency assistance in the engines. File:Breach bulkhead.jpg|More Republic Troopers breach the Black Talon via the engine room bulkhead. File:Captainconfrunt.jpg|The Sith Warrior and his Bounty Hunter companion confront the Captain. См. также *''Black Talon'' Ссылки * Flashpoints on StarWarsTheOldRepublic.com Категория:Горячие точки